


Al

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories set After the Battle of Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Ginny Potter is in bed when her son, Albus Severus Potter, comes into her bedroom as he has had a nightmare. How does the former Holyhead Harpies star Chaser sooth her son?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Al – Rating K  
> Summary – Ginny Potter is in bed when her son, Albus Severus Potter, comes into her bedroom as he has had a nightmare. How does the former Holyhead Harpies star Chaser sooth her son?  
> Pairings – Harry/Ginny/Susan
> 
> A/N - This story takes part in the same universe as my After The Battle and Confessions stories, so Harry, Susan and Ginny are together in this. James, Al and Lily are Harry and Ginny's kids and Amelia and Arthur are Susan and Harry's kids. Amelia is the oldest, followed by James, Al, then Arthur who is two months younger than Al, then finally Lily. In this Universe, Harry and Hermione have also had an affair, so Harry is the father of Rose and Hugo too...

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**14** **th** **December 2013**

It had been a few weeks for Albus Severus Potter since his visit to Hogwarts, when both of his mothers, Ginny Potter and Susan Bones, along with his siblings Amelia, James, Arthur and Lily were all ill from a freak Black Cat Flu outbreak, a stronger version of the influenza virus.

Suddenly he woke up, fearful following the nightmare he had just had. Running out of his bedroom, he headed to his parents' bedroom where he saw his mother, Ginny, in bed on her own. He jumped onto the bed, laying with a gap between him and his mother, allowing her to wake up.

"Mommy, I had nightmare." Al said to his mother.

"Aww...Al, cuddle up to mommy and tell me what happened." Ginny said, hugging her son. "There's no need to be frightened."

Albus moved closer to Ginny, who was considering his emerald green eyes, deep in thought. ' _He really is the spitting image of Harry. It's a pity that James and Amelia are older than him.'_

"It…it was a bad one mommy. I…I dreamt Jamie and Daddy were eaten by a dragon, and then the dragon…the dragon went to eat me." Al said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Awww Al, there's nothing to worry about." Ginny said, hugging her son. "I remember once dreaming of something like that, but the dragon was slayed by a knight in shining armour. The knights name was Harry."

"That's daddy's name!" Al said, smiling, "Was daddy the knight?"

Ginny went red at what her son had said, realising that he had hit the nail on the head. "Yes sweetie. Daddy was the knight."

"Where is Daddy and Mommy Susan?" Al asked, noting that Harry and Susan weren't in the bedroom.

"They had to go to work Al." Ginny said. "Aunt Hermione had them go on a raid."

"Can I stop with you mommy?" he asked, giving his mother the look of persuasion to get what he wanted.

"Go on then." Ginny said, passing Al a pillow. Watching her son go to sleep, she knew all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 017


End file.
